Applejack/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack 1.png|AJ, running strong. Applejack crosslegged.png Applejack_Soup.png|Soups on Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Applajack.png|applejack Lolwutpinky.jpg|Applejack during the second episode Wink.jpg|Applejack with Rarity and RD. Fluttershy looking at twilight episode 2.PNG The Ticket Master Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|Oh Spike. Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at the apple orchard. Bic Mac and Applejack.jpeg|Applejack, dissatisfied with Bic Mactintosh. Bic Mac and Applejack2.jpeg|Applejack, arguing with Big Macintosh. apple.png|Applejack and apple trees Applejack what got into-W 4.3021.png|"What did I get myself into." Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-20h05m54s54.png 3.png|Applejack smile Applejack 4.png|A happy Applejack. 5.png|Applejack Applejack see twi-W 8.8497.png|"Woah, I could see Twilight's soul!" Applejack DERP!.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Applejack helping her friend Fluttershy herd the rabbits, but she got her very own way of doing that. Applebuckseason2.png Big Macintosh Poke.png Bonk!.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Boast Busters Trixie flowers for me E6-W 6.1322.png|Watching Trixie hold a bouquet. AJ starring down RD..jpeg|AJ, starring down RD in the episode "Boast Busters." Applejack nom om.png Apple Jack Rope.jpg|Applejack getting charmed by the rope. Applejack s.png Dragonshy Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png Applejack ready to get the dragon.png|Team Applejack? Fluttershy trips.png Applejack ready to give hell 2.1412- W.jpg|Applejack ready to give hell apples. All eyes on Fluttershy.png Look Before You Sleep AJ vs Rarity 3.png|AJ vs. Rarity! eheheh.png OooooooooOoooo.gif Aww.jpg|Applejack in the background. Lookbeforeyousleep.png|Applejack looking all "girly". AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|AJ and Rarity are still at it. HEY.png|HEY! aimimg_e.png|Geronimo! zzzzz.gif|Can't hear you, I'm asleep. Bridle Gossip Applejack scared-W 3.4452.png|Applejack is SCARED!!! Applebloom is stuck. Appleteeny on Apple Bloom-W 1.5956.png|Applejack sqeaking at Apple Bloom. Applejack in a bucket.png|Applejack in a bucket at the end of the episode. Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png Defend this crop!- W 4.9659.png|Bring it parasprites! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up Applejack snowball S1E11.png Bad Twilight.png|"You used magic!" AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png AppleJack Rainbow Snow GO.png Call of the Cutie Oh no NO !.png Fall Weather Friends Applejackeyes.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends Applejack how its done-W 2.3048.png|Thats how its done. Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football.png Pushups.PNG Fallweather7applejack.png Applejack 19.png|Applejack, analyzing her apples. 2.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Fall Weather Friends 16 9.png Fallweather48.png Applejack gets ideas.png Applejack with rope.png Applejack gets confident.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png At the starting line.png Fallweather61.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack° °.jpg Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png The Show Stoppers Applejack crosseyed.png|Oh my head. Applejack horror see-W 3.0552.png|The horror of which my eyes see. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 ManeCast RacingToTheScene.png S01E19 ManeCast SpikePanicking.png S01E19 ManeCast HurriedExplanation.png S01E19 ManeCast LookDownHoles.png S01E19 ManeCast MudOnFace.png S01E19 ManeCast WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19 ManeCast WhatsSpikePlanning.png Over a Barrel Rarity and Applejack On a Train(ft.Bloomberg) S1E21.jpeg Don't wet wawity get you all saddy waddy.jpg Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png See_Pinkie_Pie_act_E2-_W_5.1645.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie? You're crazy. A Bird in the Hoof Ahh the food is gone- W 7.2001.png|Great the food is gone. Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Got food will travel. The Cutie Mark Chronicles vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h38m42s224.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m00s201.png Littlebigapple.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up". Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungary I can eat a....oh" vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m52s212.png apple.jpg|Awwww! vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h40m38s165.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Silly faces.png Applejack gets her surprise.png Applejack making excuses.png Applejack lying.png|Applejack lying to Pinkie Pie. AJ_pokerface_S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie The Best Night Ever Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.18.12 PM.png|Applejack expressing her wishes for her time at the Gala. Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends.jpg|Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends At the gala S1E26.png Applejack all dressed up.jpg The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corn Was So Yesterday.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg 3 manes.png Kinghted.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png The Pony Brunch.png Aw Apples2.png Aw Apples3.png Aw Apples1.png Aw Apples4.png Aw Apples5.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png|"I've got a bad feeling about that feller Discord." Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples6.png Aw Apples7.png Aw Apples10.png Applejack petrafied S2 E1-W 2.7768.png|Applejack losing herself. Aw Apples12.png Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png|Gray Applejack when she lies. Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 2.jpg Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Chocolate milk.png|Chocolate Milk Miscellaneous Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Mylittleponyapplejackby.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack.jpg|Applejack (white background.) AJ with Twilight and RD..jpeg|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Apple Jack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom (Toys).jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom (Toys.) Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by lauren faust Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|drawing by lauren faust, applejack being her working self Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|another lauren faust sketch Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|sketch by lauren, applejack telling something Applejack Sketch.jpg Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Mtp applejack app.png Applejack Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Applejack images